Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $19\dfrac{5}{19}+18\dfrac{11}{19} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {19} + {\dfrac{5}{19}} + {18} + {\dfrac{11}{19}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {19} + {18} + {\dfrac{5}{19}} + {\dfrac{11}{19}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=37 + {\dfrac{5}{19}} + {\dfrac{11}{19}}$ Add the fractions: $= 37+\dfrac{16}{19}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 37\dfrac{16}{19}$